Bring Me To Life
by CSIdestiny
Summary: “We can't lose him,” Calleigh said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Not gonna let that happen,” Horatio stated. Calleigh's worst fears are realized and when she gets a phone call, she's now been placed in a whole lot of danger. Post-epi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bring Me To Life

**Author:** CSIdestiny

**Timeline:** Current Season 7/Post season/episode 25

**Summary:** "We can't lost him," Calleigh said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Not gonna let that happen," Horatio stated. Calleigh's worst fears are realized and when she gets a phone call, she's now been placed in a whole lot of danger. Post-epi.

**Author's Note:** Work in Progress. I don't quite know where this is going to be headed but 3 months is too long to find out what happened to Eric. So this is my take on it.

This was also unplanned. I'm still working on the sequel to "Patterns of Love"

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

She couldn't believe it. Her body became overwhelmed in emotions. She told him earlier that she wouldn't let him make that mistake at helping his criminal father; she didn't want to lose him to the police system. Thinking about it now, Calleigh lost him anyway and it was by her own doing.

She was slowly breaking down. As much as Calleigh hated to cry she couldn't help herself. It scared her to think that Eric was gone and it was her fault why he was. She'd been credited for being an awesome shot, simply put, Calleigh Duquesne never missed. How was she to know that her boyfriend was behind the wheel of the car she shot at. Horror crept in her face when she realized this. Not only from her shot but she specifically told Eric she wouldn't let him make this mistake, yet he drove away with his father in the passenger seat.

Calleigh didn't know where she was headed. It had been a long, hard day to begin with. Shoot outs were never fun and the one that she was involved in earlier, was enough to last her entire career. Calleigh wiped away the few stray tears from her eyes and climbed in the hummer. She banged her fists on the steering wheel and right there, that's when the tears came back and harder.

Her normal comfort was gone. Eric had been the person who always held her and told her it was okay. Eric had been there for her when she went through everything. The kidnapping, the regular drama, the fire and this recent plastic bag attack.

Calleigh sniffed. What kind of person was she? Happiness never stayed with her...Maybe she'd been to hard on Eric. He just wanted to help his father. That was understandable. She thought about when her own father was in trouble with the hit and run situation. It had been years ago, but she was very instrumental and making sure that the situation was handled properly. She wanted more than anything for her dad to be innocent and safe. Now she understood why it was necessary for Eric...but still, her dad never tried to kill her.

"Eric, please be okay, where ever you are," Calleigh mumbled through her tears. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears that now stung her eyes. She'd already lost many friends to gunfire and now...her truly number one best friend and boyfriend had disappeared without a trace. His father wasn't speaking and for her to deliver the shot, she could only think of the worse.

A tap at her window brought her out of her thoughts. She instantly looked in Horatio's shaded eyes and wiped her eyes, hoping he didn't see the tears that fell. She rolled down her window and tried to ease a smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh bit her lip gently and nodded her head. "I'm...I'm just...going to head on home."

Horatio placed his hands on his hips. "We're going to find him."

She'd been told that so many times already and each time brought a new rush of emotions to her. Calleigh simply nodded her head, put the Hummer into drive and with a quick nod to Horatio, she drove away.

The sun began settling in the Miami sky and with hopes that somehow Eric would be safe, Calleigh drove through the back ways of the everglades. Her mind was going crazy with fear and uncertainty. All thoughts went out the window when her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. Shifting carefully, she grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. Unknown number. She hesitantly answered.

"Cal..."

"Eric," Calleigh said sharply. She knew his voice anywhere. He sounded a little hurt but he was talking to her now. That was good. "Eric where are you?"

Eric swallowed on the other end, the metallic taste of blood instantly hitting his tongue. He vowed to protect Calleigh and even though he wasn't around her now, he planned to keep it that way. "I'm alive." For how long, he didn't know.

Calleigh relaxed a little but her curiosity still took over. "Are you hurt? Were you shot in the shoot out?"

"Calleigh," Eric said calmly.

"Eric, let me know where you are. I'll come get you." Weariness was evident in her voice and it took everything in her power to keep it under control.

"You can't," Eric said a little sharper than he intended. "If you come around, your life will be in danger too."

Calleigh almost lost control over the Hummer. The first thought that came to her mind was the Russian mob. Thinking back to what Eric's father said earlier, she could only assume that they had him. "Eric.."

The phone went dead.

"Eric," Calleigh said again, knowing it was a failed attempt. She felt the tears begin to sting the brims of her eyelids. 6:30pm. She changed courses and headed towards the lab.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Heavy footsteps stalked around outside of Calleigh's bedroom. Calleigh eased her body into a more comfortable position as sunlight crept over her face. She was unaware of the figure on the other side of her bedroom door.

The man opened her door quietly and walked over to her bed. She was beautiful, he'd have to say that. Her blonde hair was tousled wildly on the pillow. The blanket was half on-half off her body and she wore a...at least for this occasion...very revealing tank. He crept forward, walking slowly, taking his time. Only his own breathing and soft footsteps were heard. He wanted to enjoy this moment. Just as he was a few inches from her bed, a smile formed on his face. With his left hand, he touched her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips. Slowly, he moved in and kissed them.

Calleigh jerked awake as horror crept over her face. God no, she didn't want to go through this. It was possibly one of the worse things that could ever happen to a woman. She raised her arms to try and escape what was happening, she would fight this to the end, but the man grabbed her tiny arms and pulled away from the kiss.

Calleigh stared in her attacker's eyes. For a moment, fear was so evident in them. Her eyes relaxed as soon as she realized who it was. "Eric," she said breathlessly.

Eric smiled and kissed her cheek. "Calleigh...I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

Of course she was scared, but it wasn't the first thing that came to her mind. Other things rested there. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you. I've missed you so much." Tears came to her eyes. She'd never been more happier to see Eric.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been around." He stared in her light green eyes and wiped away a stray tear that fell. "Calleigh, I've missed you too. You didn't have to worry." Part of him felt very guilty. He hated to see her cry.

They shared a moment and looked at each other. Eric smiled which caused Calleigh to smile. He opened his mouth to talk. "Calleigh...I love y-"

The rude sound of the alarm blared through Calleigh's bedroom and she was startled awake. She sat up in bed and looked around the empty room. Reality started to settle in that Eric was still missing. Her dream had been so cruel to her and she felt the tears coming. They stung her eyes and for a moment, she allowed herself to cry. It was so out of her character but this was so overwhelming. Goosebumps flared on her body and tears ran down her cheeks. "Eric..." she mumbled quietly. Calleigh finally stopped crying and got up to get ready for the day. Day two, they needed to find Eric as soon as possible.

...

Eric did the best he could in holding on but those torture bastards did just what they implied...they tortured. He was taped to a chair and on top of the swollen jaw and several abrasions, he had a bullet wound in his right shoulder from where he'd been shot yesterday. He knew Calleigh didn't purposely shoot him, there was no way she could have known that he was behind the wheel of the car. It was just possibly one of the worst encounters to have. This wound was working against him. He'd lost so much blood already and the mob used that to their advantage. Eric only tried to protect his father. His head wasn't clear when he risked his life for his father. Maybe he should have listened to Calleigh.

"She has nothing to do with this," Eric tried explaining again. He grimaced as another powerful blow was delivered to his face. He never felt anything like this before. Twelve hours of continuous beating was starting to take its toll.

"We warned you before," the man's voice said. His voice was heavy with accent and bass. "Anyone standing in our way or doesn't do what we say will be taken care of." Then man turned around and spoke Russian to another man.

Agony started to settle within Eric. He would have never called Calleigh if he'd known it would have led to this. He inadvertently put her in danger. He just wanted to protect her. He was just full of wrong choices.

"You should have never gotten involved. Interference is never good and now you will pay." Another hit.

Eric's head fell off to the side weakly.

"This is what you wanted," his attacker said, raising his deep voice. "This is what you'll get." He stared at Eric intimidatingly and as hard as he could, he punched Eric in the stomach.

"Сегодня, смертельный день для некоторых," the man said.

Instant chills ran down Eric's spine. He was a man, but that line instilled so much fear in him. He understood that phrase to mean 'Today, fatal day for some people.' Eric feared for the life of those important to him.

...

"Calleigh," Ryan said for the second time. That was the third time today that Calleigh had been spaced out and he knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?" Of course she wasn't. Of all the questions he could have asked, he asked that one. The entire team was worried about Eric's safety but Calleigh seemed to be taking it much harder.

Calleigh nodded her head and sighed. "I'm just worried about him." It was the first time she'd expressed her emotions out loud and realizing that, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ryan. He seemed to be just as shocked by her response.

Ryan wasn't expecting that. He thought Calleigh was going to take on her normal 'I'm fine' phrase and he'll have to think what could be the problem. Ryan offered a small smile. "We're going to find him." Maybe he should have left it at that but he couldn't stop his inquiring mind. For several months, he had a feeling that Eric and Calleigh could possibly be more than friends. Right now, could have possibly been the wrong time to bring this up, but he needed to know if it was true. He'd come so close to asking Calleigh about it yesterday when he witnessed her and Eric in their little squabble but he didn't. He just needed to know right now. "Is it possible that maybe you and Eric are more than friends?"

The look that Calleigh gave Ryan sent chills to his heart. He knew he shouldn't have brought that up. Calleigh turned her attention to the computer. "Do you have anything to go on that could possibly lead us to Eric?" She ignored the question completely.

Ryan exhaled and looked at the computer screen. He scanned through some photos they'd taken of the car Eric drove. They weren't getting anywhere with them. The only person that could possibly know about Eric's whereabouts was his father and Alex Sharova wasn't talking. "No," Ryan said simply. "And the only person that can possibly help us, isn't talking."

Calleigh let out a puff of air as she grabbed onto the little charm of her necklace. Her mind wasn't thinking. Every thought was jumbled.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by and Calleigh started talking. "I think Eric might be with the Russians. I don't know if he's hurt or not. He called me yesterday about an hour after the car was discovered."

"Well..." Ryan started. "He's alive...at least..." That could have possibly been the wrong thing he's said again but he didn't know what to think or say. Luckily, Calleigh didn't death glare him again. With any luck, Eric's life would be spared. Not likely. He knew first hand at how the Russian mob were. They tortured or killed so that would leave Eric with one or the other.

"Yeah..." Calleigh said. She would be optimistic to the end. Her thoughts were the same as Ryan. She couldn't possibly bare to think something might have happened to Eric. "I need a break." She left the room.

"Okay," Ryan said, watching her leave. He didn't think she heard him and truthfully, he didn't expect her to. Everything was weird and he couldn't wait until all of this was figured out and back to normal.

...

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've been hearing some talks about the season 8 premiere and supposedly the first episode will be called "Eric In The Wind." Personally, I think its too soon to know but it gives me some hope. Also I've used some little pieces of spoilers from that episode...again, I don't know if they're true or not but its what's keeping me going. That spoiler would be the first part with Calleigh in her bedroom.

Next chapter should be really soon. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed & read. Story Alerted and Story favored. That means so much to me.I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I can't help you unless you help me," Horatio said, adjusting his position. It was getting later in the day and he knew that today it was crucial to find Eric. He'd spent the last twenty-four hours at CSI with the day and night shift team, working to find out Eric's whereabouts. His patience was running very thin right now. "Start talking."

Sharova sat at the table, hands clasp together with a blank look on his face. He didn't really want to involve Eric in his situation but Eric insisted on helping him and he desperately needed the help. "I told you everything," Sharova said in a thickened accent.

"You know more than you think..." Horatio drifted off as he looked out the window and noticed Calleigh standing by, watching the the interrogation. He knew the team was impacted by Eric's disappearance but Calleigh seemed mostly effected by it. Just for a moment, he allowed his mind to think about what could be going on with his two CSI's. He wasn't one for gossip or prying but he suspected something was going on between the two. Horatio snapped out of his thoughts with a quick glanced towards the window. The sun was starting to settle in the sky; Eric had to be found today. He turned his attention to Sharova. "You ultimately put him in danger," Horatio said in reference to Eric. "So give me some names and locations right now."

Sharova let out a breath of air and started giving names and locations. "Be careful Lieutenant."

"Always am," Horatio said, stepping outside the room. He watched as the awaiting officer took Sharova away to place him back into custody before he turned his attention to Calleigh. "I have the locations-"

"I'm going with you," Calleigh said quickly, cutting Horatio off.

Horatio sighed and looked at the floor. "I can't let you do that." He shifted his position and looked at her. For the first time, he had to protest against Calleigh leaving the lab to go on an assignment. This was just too dangerous. "I need you here."

Calleigh drew in her lips, biting them softly and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to be there. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she reluctantly agreed to stay. This suspense was just going to kill her.

"Okay," Horatio said, shifting positions. "I'll keep you posted with the updates." With that said, he walked away, pulling out his cell phone to call Frank.

...

Horatio and Frank had checked three locations already and was down to the last one. Horatio didn't want to lose hope but he was getting close to that. He parked the Hummer next to the abandon warehouse; the final location Sharova gave him and stepped out the car. Police cars were following in tow and as soon as they arrived to the scene, Horatio gave the basic instructions on securing the building, clearing it, checking it thoroughly...basically everything. He and Frank would come through directly through the front.

Horatio watched as the uniformed officers took on their assigned positions before he moved slowly towards the front door. All senses were on high alert. "Frank," Horatio said softly, moving closer towards the door. "Do you hear that?"

Frank just wanted this to all be over. He didn't know what he would expect when he went inside this place. He tightened his grip on his gun and nodded.

Horatio opened the door softly and crept inside slowly. Immediately, a rotting smell hit his nose. No doubt it was the stench of a decomposing body, he only hope that it wasn't Eric's. He moved closer into the room and what he saw was just heartbreaking. Here Eric was, taped to a chair barely conscious and very bloody.

The figure of another man came into view and Horatio immediately aimed his gun in his direction. "Freeze!" Horatio shouted.

Frank adjusted his aim on the man as well.

This attacker was a big man. He was about six foot, five inches tall, weighed somewhere around two-hundred and fifty pounds and had a murderous look on his face. He kept on his way in Eric's direction. It was almost intimidating for Horatio but he wasn't easily intimidated. "I'm not going to ask you again."

A smirk appeared on the man's face. He was trained to fight until the end. The attacker said a phrase in Russian and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Horatio. Before he could get a shot, Horatio pulled his trigger and shot the man, instantly killing him.

From the background, Horatio heard a few officers yell "clear" and watched Frank go off in another direction to help further assess them.

Horatio looked at Eric; he felt sorry for him. Eric was slipping in and out of consciousness. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call first to emergency and then a call to Calleigh, informing her to come straight to the hospital. Horatio began removing the tape from around Eric's body saying occasionally "stay with me" and "everything is going to be okay."

...

Calleigh didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the hospital. Horatio told her that Eric was alive, that much was good, but she didn't know in what condition he was in. It broke her heart to know that he was hurt, even more to think that it was possible that his worst injury could be her fault.

She rubbed her lips together as she stood in the hospital room. It seemed like it had been literally years since he'd been missing and a little part of her relaxed now that Eric was in arms reach.

She walked cautiously to Eric's bed, her smile gradually widening until she finally made it to his bed. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. Calleigh leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Her eyes traveled down his body, surveying his damages. Bruises and cuts were all over. She glanced at his shoulder...it was most likely the place where she'd shot him. She drew in her lips and sat down and grabbed his hand, tracing slow patterns on them.

Calleigh inhaled and exhaled deeply as she composed her thoughts. "Eric..." Calleigh began softly. "Its Calleigh..." And as if it was deja vu, she watched Eric slowly begin to wake up. She didn't want to wake him actually, he needed to rest.

"Cal..." Eric responded weakly. He gave her a light, weak smile, but he tightened his grip on her hand.

Calleigh also grasped his hand tighter and swallowed. Tears began to well in her eyes. "Eric, I'm sorry." Her eyes ran over his body again. Calleigh wiped away a few stray tears. "I've been so worried about you..." Her mind became blocked off and she started talking from her heart. "I can't lose you...I don't want to lose you. Eric, I love you."

Eric squeezed Calleigh's hand in response. Love seemed to be the medicine to all. He turned his head in her direction and smiled widely. Its what he's wanted to hear for so long. "Cal..." he was still very weak. "Calleigh, I love you too. I'm right here, you don't have to ever worry about losing me." He managed to say it all despite the pain.

Calleigh smiled. She always knew that he loved her but it felt so good hearing those words. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Eric smiled at her. "I'll feel so much better with a gentle hug."

Calleigh chuckled softly. "Of course." She stood up and leaned over his bed and hugged him, even placed a kiss on his lips.

It wasn't even a moment later when the other members of the team came in. "I always knew something was going on," Ryan said, folding his arms. He had a smile on his face. "Did we just witness the first kiss?"

Calleigh embarrassingly moved back to the chairs but Eric never let go of her hand.

"Are you kidding," Natalia said following. "There have probably been tons of kisses shared between them." She walked more into the room as Horatio and Alexx followed. All had just witness a kiss between Eric and Calleigh and suspicions about whether or not they were together, were put to rest.

"How are you doing baby," Alexx said, placing flowers on the table next to his bed.

"Better," Eric said, giving Calleigh a smirk.

Alexx smiled widely at the two. "How long?"

Calleigh couldn't help but smile and blush. "Its been a while." They couldn't hide their relationship anymore, but they could leave a little mystery to when they actually got together.

"You take care of him, okay," Alexx said to Calleigh.

"I plan to," Calleigh said, looking at Eric.

Eric smiled and squeezed Calleigh's hand again. From there, it was like old times. The entire team, that sat in the hospital room, talking like they did before.

* * *

_That's it! I hope everyone enjoyed. :) I'll be working on the new sequel now. hehe, hopefully. My mind often does what it wants to do. _


End file.
